Advanced epoxy resins have been employed to prepare either water-borne or solvent-borne coating compositions. They are usually prepared by reacting a diglycidyl ether of a bisphenol with the same bisphenol; however, sometimes a different bisphenol is employed. While these resins usually produce coatings with good adhesion and chemical resistance properties, the coatings are often not as flexible or formable as desired. It would be desirable to increase the flexibility or formability of cured compositions of the advanced resins.